


No Fake Love

by NaniOrange



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass Play, Boys' Love, Daddy Kink, Dating, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Shaming, Kinks, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, broken!xiuchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniOrange/pseuds/NaniOrange
Summary: Life isn't always easy, but don't give up, when one human that you love shatters your world. Because what that human doesn't like in your character, another one may love twice as much and will show you, what 'true love' really means.This is the story of Kim Jongdae to whom exactly that has happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for the mistakes, I'll correct them later! <33

Jongdae didn’t know, if he should cry or laugh, when he saw, what was happening right in front of his eyes. When he saw his boyfriend heatedly kissing another man, while he grabbed that man’s ass. Not even noticing him the slightest bit, even though he was standing right beside them...

And as he kept watching them he felt how his air supply was slowly cut off. How his heart got crushed and how it was brutally ripped apart over and over again until only bloody shreds were left. Making the stabbing pain in his chest unbearable as he felt his body beginning to tremble from the ice-cold shudder that radiated through it.

Making it completely impossible to breathe anymore and he felt his vision becoming fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. But also due the tears that built in his eyes and the heavy breath he released, when they finally separated and noticed him. Saying nothing as the two men just stared at him and Jongdae wanted to cry out in frustration.

He wanted to ask, what was going on. Wanted to ask, why Minseok was doing that....

 

 

He wanted to scream…to scream in anger and release this stabbing pain that was building inside his chest and pulling him onto the ground. That was drowning him and taking away his breath...

 

 

But he couldn’t....

 

 

He couldn’t move a single muscle nor bring any word out, even though his insides were aching for it. Making him feel nauseous and awakening the urge to throw up, when he saw how contemptible Minseok looked at him as he scoffed.

A disgusted smile on his face as he approached Jongdae. Looking him directly in the eyes as he released a breathy scornful laugh.

“Well, you finally found out. Congratulations, Jongdae. That way I, at least, don’t have to to tell you personally and listen to you crying and pleading me to not go. That typical shit simply. So yeah, that’s it. We’re over, Jongdae. I won’t come over to you again, so feel free to do with my stuff however you please. I’ll move in with Jongin and so yeah, just throw everything away that I’ve left in your apartment. And if you want to know. Yes, I’ve been cheating on you for almost half a year now. I think you know the reason yourself, Jongdae”, he mocked and Jongdae felt his already ripped heart being crushed another time.

The words hitting him like poisoned arrows over and over again. Making him feel numb as he felt like somebody would be trampling the last pieces of his heart that were left. Only making it even more painful as his tears were now wetting his cheeks as he hiccuped silently.

Not wanting to break down in the middle of the street as he desperately tried to pull himself together.

 

 

And he didn’t know how he had done it and from where he had gotten the strength from. But he felt himself shaking his head slowly as he whimpered out an almost inaudible, “N-N-No....w-why?”, making the older jeer even louder.

A doubtful laugh escaping his mouth and he licked his lips, before he spoke up again.

 

 

“You are really stupid, aren’t you? I am leaving you, because I can’t stand your freaking clinginess anymore. I can’t stand your hyperactivity and craziness. I can’t stand the way you always laugh or blush about the most ridiculous things anymore. And what grosses me out the most is you weird ‘Daddy Kink’ in bed. It is so abnormal and sickening, what you want me to do to you. I swear that one time I felt like throwing up, when you told me to leave bruises on you, while fucking you into oblivion. Also the way you want to be cuddled and cared for afterwards is just....; I don’t even have words to describe how fucking weird that is. I wanted a normal sex life and a normal boyfriend with a little bit of experimenting. But that, what you like, is just seriously obnoxious. You seriously have some issues, Jongdae. At the beginning I found you quite cute and charming and I would still think that, if there wouldn’t have been that weird kink of yours.

So that all is _your_ fault. Your abnormality is the reason why _I_ cheated on you and why I am breaking up with you. That’s all your fault, Jongdae. So yeah, good bye and have a good life”, Minseok spit with a scoff, before he turned around, took his new boyfriend’s hand and walked away.

Not even making any effort to take one last glance back to Jongdae as they disappeared in the crowd. Leaving Jongdae shaking and crying on the street all by himself as the boy tried to fully proceed, what had happened.

 

 

And when he finally did, he lost ground and collapsed onto the cold asphalt. His head spinning as his breathing became heavy and laboured. Making his vision only fuzzier as he began to shake all over, when Minseok’s words flashed through his mind.

It made his muscles twitch uncontrollably and more tears escaping his eyes as pained sobs and cries left his mouth. Turning him into a whimpering and weeping mess as it became harder to breather with every passing second, because every breath he took felt like sharp knives cutting his lungs. Only intensifying the wrecking pain he was already feeling and he gritted his teeth as he choked on his breath.

Because Minseok’s words were like slap in the face.

_“You are gross! You are abnormal! A pervert! Disgusting! You make me want to throw up!”_

 

 

Those sentences rang in his ears over and over again and he felt himself being dragged into a pitch-black dark hole….

 

 

Precisely because he had been afraid of exactly _that_ to happen....

Because he knew that it was not normal to feel like that...to want such things like that…to have a kink like that. He knew that well enough himself.

And it reminded him how people had bullied him, when they had found out about his sexuality in the past. They also had insulted him like that. Calling him names like “Pansy”, “Faggot”, “Pig”, “Cock slut” or telling him that he was gross and disgusting and that nobody would want to be with him because of his sexual orientation.

 

 

It had taken him a long time to accept himself and that part of him....

He wouldn’t have made it without his supporting friends and family, who accepted him the way he was, even though his family had needed some time to do so.

But when he had one day come back home, covered in dirt and bruises, because people had bullied him again, they finally understood that it was nothing a person had control over and couldn’t be blamed for.

Jongdae, back then, also had had a breakdown and had told them everything about the things his classmates had been doing to him the past few years and they had been completely outraged, when they heard it. And when Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Joonmyun, Seulgi and Yerim had also confirmed it and had talked about Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s relationship and how their parents deal with it, his parents had looked like they were near throwing up.

But the point, where his mother had broken down, was when the psychologist had enlightened them about the topic and how people often deal with it. The ones who are homosexual, as well as the ones, who bully and don’t accept them for it.

He also talked about the family’s role and how the families often abandon their children, when they need their family’s support acceptance and love the most, which often resulted in the teenagers killing themselves, because the pressure had gotten too much.

He also told them how they could help him and each other for speeding up that progress of acceptance.

 

 

They then went there for about half a year and from then on his parents had changed a lot and had turned a hone hundred and eighty degrees. They became more open and also talked about it with him, wanting to know more about it as they tried to encourage him to ignore the bullies.

Saying that it was their loss for not seeing how precious and wonderful he was.

Like he said.

The changed a lot since the beginning of high school and today they still were the most supporting, caring and loving parents and he wouldn’t with it to be another way.

 

 

But one thing they didn’t know…that nobody knew except his friends.

And that thing was his Daddy kink.

He had discovered it, when he had been seventeen and watching some porn on the internet. There he had spotted such a couple that loaded up videos of their sexual sessions, where the submissive one called the dominating one ‘Daddy’, while he became completely pliant and turned into a needy and desperate mess. Letting himself go and being completely dominated by the other, who gave him or bruises.

Or teased him with dildos, butt plugs, chastity devices, vibrators or light touches. Or spanked and punished him by not letting his ‘Baby boy’ cum, when he had behaved bad as he called him names like ‘Kitten’, ‘Pretty’, ‘my little horny slut’ or ‘my whore’, while he fucked the smaller into oblivion.

 

 

So when he kept following them on their account, he soon felt the need to be treated like that too....; To be dominated, cared for and to be punished.

To be fucked hard until he would see stars and to be teased until he would be a sobbing and begging mess. To be tied down and restricted to touch himself, when he was dripping pre-cum. To have a vibrating plug in his ass all day with his Daddy having the remote and to have total control over him with that.

But to also be showered wit sweet tender touches, sweet words and affectionate kisses, when he snuggled close to his boyfriends. To be taken care of and to be littered with love. To have Hickeys on his throat and slight bruises so that people could see to whom he belonged.

 

 

He wanted exactly _that_ and he had asked his friends, who were first laughing at him, because he had been a blushing and stuttering mess. But after that they had gotten very serious and had told him that this was nothing to be ashamed of, but that he had to be very careful, because people could judge him and find him gross because of it, if they weren’t into such things.

And that he, on top of that, had to contemplate very good, whether tot ell his partner or not, because not many people were into that kink and could easily find it weird and hurt him, which they didn’t want to happen.

So he, Baekhyun and Luhan had talked about it to a nicety.

Luhan, who had a few experiences with kink, since he worked at a sex shop, told him that he had to do things at his pace and that he should only take the step, if he was ready for it. Which also included talking to his partner about that and to draw clear lines, when they would be going to try it.

Baekhyun, though, had also told him that he shouldn’t be ashamed, if his partner would be going to insult or laugh at him because of that, since that would only show that this person had a very small mind, no respect and furthermore didn’t deserve such a cute, kind-hearted, considerate and beautiful person like him.

 

 

Those words had really encouraged him.

So when he was eighteen and in university he got to know Minseok, who was two years older than him. Both of them had gotten along with each other pretty quickly and he had also soon fallen for the latter. Jongdae had also told that Luhan and Baekhyun, but the two of them hadn’t really been that keen about his feelings.

Especially Luhan, since he knew the most about those things and knew quite a lot people, who were into kinky things at their university. And he had never heard that Minseok would have been into that.

And he had been at university as long as him for two and a half years now. And since he also was one of the worst Gossip Queens, he knew almost everything about the kinky fantasies people there, which included Minseok.

But Jongdae hadn’t wanted to believe them....

So when they were almost a year into the relationship he had told Minseok about it, but the older hadn’t seemed that convinced....

 

 

He, nevertheless, had tried to somehow make it work and to also suppress that kink and need and to only let it out, when he _really_ craved for it....

 

 

But it hadn’t worked....

 

 

And his friends had been right….they had been so fucking right as hoe had to painfully realise.

They had been right about that all along and it hurt....it hurt like a bitch.

 

 

Jongdae choked again on his breath and coughed roughly as he tried to heave himself up with his jittery legs.

After that he dried his tears hastily and calmed his breathing down to little sniffs, before he called a taxi and drew over to Baekhyun’s place.

When he arrived there he paid the driver, before he dashed away and took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor. Feeling tears swelling in his eyes again, when he rang the doorbell. His whole body trembling as he impatiently waited for somebody to open the door.

 

 

Fortunately he didn’t have to wait long and the door was soon opened by a widely smiling Baekhyun.

“Hey, Jongdae! How are y-”

The words got stuck in his throat and his smile disappeared the moment Jongdae looked up. Body shivering and eyes red from the tears as he whispered out a breathy, “Baek-”, before he let out a painful cry.

Giving Baekhyun a certain look as he shook his head. His hands covering his eyes as he whispered out one last sentence, “He’s left....”

 

 

That was the moment it clicked in Baekhyun’s head and he felt anger boiling inside him and he clenched his fists, before he cursed loudly. “I’m going to kill that son of a bitch” as he brought Jongdae into a comforting hug.

Rubbing his back in a soothing motion as he brought the sobbing boy into his and his boyfriend's flat.

 

 

-

 

 

After Jongdae had calmed down, they had also called Luhan to come over and when he arrived he had instantly went over to Jongdae and had hugged the other boy. Making the younger almost lose control again, but he had succeeded to not break down another time. At least not completely as he had told them, what had happened with a hoarse and quivering voice, while his body still twitched.

He told them everything....even the insults Minseok had thrown at him and it made the air around him thick and unbreathable as he felt his heart being ripped apart again. As if somebody would be cutting it with a chainsaw and also breaking his ribcage in the process.

It made it all just way too painful and when he had finished, he broke out in tears for the nth time and his best friends were just staring at him in utmost shock and anger.

Of course they had assumed that this could might happen....but they had never actually thought that Minseok would be this harsh and heartless towards Jongdae, when he would be going to break up with him.

The man’s reckless behaviour made them furious and they felt the need to break every single bone in his body and to torture him to death for doing that to their friend.

 

 

It especially offended Luhan, since he also had some special and extraordinary kinks.

But instead of talking about Minseok and insulting him any further, they rather concentrated on calming and supporting Jongdae. Telling him that this was not his fault and that there was nothing wrong with him. That he wasn’t the one to blame and that he shouldn’t be shamed of himself and feel ‘dirty’ or ‘disgusting’.

They also tried to clarify that his kink, well, was indeed special, but in no way bad or sickening and that he would find somebody, who would love him for the person he was.

His friends really had done a lot to encourage and to help him and it also built him up a bit.

 

 

But he still couldn’t get rid of that nauseous feeling inside his chest and so he had just thanked them and had returned to his flat at 23.00 PM, where he made himself some fruit tea and watched some K-Drama on his tablet.

But that didn’t really help him to ignore this ache that made his muscles feel sore and his heart empty. Like all his feelings would have been sucked into a black hole except his pain, puzzlement and despair.

So he found himself crying himself to sleep on a rainy Saturday evening at the beginning of march.

 

 

But that wasn’t the last time that had happened...

 

 

It was like that for almost a month....

 

 

In those four weeks he merely visited university and avoided his friends the best he could....

Because he wanted to be alone....

 

 

He just wanted to be alone and deal with his feelings on his own....

 

 

And the first one and a half weeks had felt like hell to him, because he had cried almost every single day, when he found something in his flat that was connected to Minseok. It ribbed him his breath and made his heart beating erratically. Turning his knees into jelly as the other’s words kept filling his mind.

Making the sickening feeling and the heaviness in his heart return and stay.

That wasn’t the only thing, though, that made him feel so worthless and tired....

 

 

Also his dreams, or rather nightmares, tortured him, because he always found himself in a dark room. Laughter resounding from the walls as he tried to escape it frantically….

But the harder he tried, the louder the laughing got until nothing else could be heard anymore, before eyes suddenly appeared in all different sizes and colours. Staring at him disgustedly as they insulted him.

Calling him ‘Weirdo’, ‘mentally sick’, ‘filthy’ or ‘shameful’ and telling him that nobody would ever want him, because he was dirty as he tried to shut those voices out by covering his ears.

But it never worked and the voices only became louder....until he was shaking and sobbing....screaming a loud “NO!”, before he would wake up drained in sweat.

 

 

It wrecked him...

 

 

And he had that dream four more times, before he finally decided to put an end to that, because he couldn’t bear that devastating pain anymore. He didn’t want to feel that exhausted and bad anymore, because of something he had no control of.

 

 

So after the first two weeks had passed he threw all the things away that reminded him of Minseok, because he didn’t wanted to be constantly reminded of that cold human being’s words anymore.

Jongdae threw away their photo albums, their pictures, his presents, his forgotten things, even the household objects they had often used together, while cooking or cleaning up. He couldn’t stand the sight of them and when they all were finally in the refuse skip, he felt a lit lighter, when he looked around his flat without having them in sight.

And that was also the moment he felt anger building inside him, because he noticed how unnecessary his sorrow had been. How needles that pain had been, because it had been caused by somebody, who had never really fully accepted him....

 

 

He realised it now and could see it clearer than ever, when he recalled the past few months of their relationship.

Minseok had treated him very differently. He had grown more distant and had often cancelled their dates, because had ‘important things to do’. Also his affectionate touches had grown lesser and lesser, let alone having sex...

It had worried Jongdae and he had tried to approach the latter several times. But the older had always brushed it off, telling him that nothing was wrong, even though something clearly had been foul.

It had made Jongdae worried sick and he had wanted to confront Minseok again...; Just to have insults thrown at his head for something he wasn’t able to have any control of...

 

 

And he had cried and worried about such a cruel and heartless person...

 

 

Wow....

 

 

He really had been blind and too naive to realise that he had just been used....

 

 

That realisation made him furious beyond words…and yet hurt him so much at the same time, since he couldn’t understand, how people could do such things.

So the third week he just kept realising more and more what an asshole Minseok had been and how stupid he had been for falling for such a jerk...

But he also began to question, if it was really completely Minseok’s fault or if he had kind of pushed and scared him away with his kink. He kept asking himself, if the had done things in a too fast pace that had maybe stressed Minseok and had made him cheat on Jongdae.

Questions like that kept filling Jongdae’s mind and the boy began to contemplate, if the failure of their relationship had been mainly his fault...

 

 

Because he had entrusted the other his preferences in bed too early and had ruined everything because of that...

With those thoughts he began to feel a little self-conscious again and sentences with “What if” flashed through his mind. Making him feel helpless another time…

 

 

That was how he found himself in the fourth week on a Friday afternoon, watching some smaltzy and overly romantic movie that made him wallow himself in his self-pity even more.

Yet, he had no time to do so any further, when he suddenly heard is door being unlocked, before a very angry Luhan, along with a very upset Baekhyun and annoyed Yerim, were standing in front of him.

“Enough is enough you asshole. I don’t care, if you want it or not, but today you are coming with us to a party of a friend of mine named Chanyeol. I can’t stand your pitiful and egoistic behaviour a second longer. And I won’t et you succumb to your grief any longer. So you _must_ come to this party. Firstly for making up to us for making us worried sick about you and secondly, because it distracts you from thinking about that lowlife. And also because you get to know some new people and maybe also find somebody better than Minseok. And also because that cutie Sehun is there and I want to finally make him mine. So I won’t miss that chance because of your sulking. So get the fuck up now that I can make you look presentable and maybe even so sexy that the guys will be throwing themselves at you”, Luhan snapped as he turned the TV off and tried to drag a protesting Jongdae to his room.

“No! I don’t want to. Leave me!”, the younger grumbled with a pout.

 

 

But that was the wrong move and Luhan gave him a pointed and sharp look.

“Do I have to tie you up to make you follow my instructions?”, he pointed out and Jongdae felt himself blushing furiously as the image of being helplessly cuffed to the bed crossed his mind. Making Luhan’s features soften instantly as a disbelieving smile formed on his face.

“At least you are still the same pervert that I know”, he laughed warmly, all the anger forgotten as he pulled Jongdae with him, while the smaller whined cutely.

Only blushing deeper, when he heard the loud laughter of his two other friends in the living room.

God…how much he wanted to disappear in the ground now.

But even if he could, Luhan would still drag him back, style him up and take him to that fucking party.

 

No matter what.

 

 

Well...fuck his life.

 

 

Okay, when he heard the word ‘party’, he thought about those normal student parties, where people would drink themselves into oblivion in a too small room, where people couldn’t even breather properly. Because that were the parties Luhan normally visited.

So Jongdae _definitely_ did _not_ expect to drive to Gangnam to a rich-ass huge white, with a lot of glass crested house, with a freaking huge garden and a _pool_ in the backyard.

He also did _not_ expect to see _that_ many students from one of their most popular elite university, the JAMSEON university.

He also did _not_ expect to see people wearing only those rich-ass brand clothes that everybody knew, or to see that the house had its own bar with really expensive alcohol brands.

It literally had made him drop his jaw, as he had ripped his eyes open, when he saw all of that at, once he had entered the house.

 

 

It made him feel so out of place.

Because he only wore dark blue skinny jeans along with an oversized white shirt and black leather shoes. His black hair had been straightened and styled to his left side and he had dark brown to black smokey eyes with two silver earrings.

Everything Luhan’s brilliant idea to make him look ‘sexy as fuck, but cute at the same time to make people want to fuck him in an instant’.

Yup, exactly his dear best friend’s words.

 

 

But they still couldn’t encourage him a lot now, when he saw all those other, way more attractive men and women.

They made him just feel more insecure and he wanted to go back to Luhan, Baekhyun and Yerim.

But the three had practically vanished, because no matter, where he looked or searched in that giant modern house, he couldn’t find them.

So after about half an hour had he sighed and gave up.

He went down to the bar and ordered himself a strawberry tasting rosé, before he sat himself into one of the barstools.

 

 

Watching the people dance, laugh, scream or flirt with each other as he mustered the room. It must be the living room he figured from how big it was. The walls were white and the room was filled with black and hickory-brown leather couches along with a few round glass tables on which the people also danced.

The light came from the ceiling, where different LEDs had been installed. Filling the room with all kinds of different colours as the bass drummed from the huge black speakers form the left and right corners of the room.

Outside was the green yard along with the pool and Jongdae thought that it looked beautiful.

Especially the Cherry Blossoms looked mesmerizing and he began to smile at himself as he took a sip from his drink.

 

 

Not realising that somebody had been watching him the whole time.

Only when he felt hands on his waist and hot breath against his ear he noticed it and jerked slightly. When he then felt the person kissing his neck, panic began to rise up inside him and he wriggled out of the person’s old, before he turned around. Only to be face by a _very_ drunk, _very_ tall and widely smirking blonde male that was almost two metres tall and Jongdae felt and uncomfortable feeling rising in his chest…

Because something about the others felt foul...; But he couldn’t tell what exactly.

 

 

Yet, that nothing and he felt the urge to back away, when the male came closer, invading his personal space as he spoke up, “Hey there, baby. Whattcha doin’ here all alone? Wanna have some fun?”

And Jongdae felt his stomach turning upside down, when a whiff of vodka invaded his nostrils and a shudder ran down his spine, when the man leaned in until he was only inches away. Making Jongdae’s heart thunder as he thought about his options to get out of the situation.

 

 

But before he even had the chance to make a move, the man in front of him had already come closer and Jongdae panicked and close his eyes. Expecting the other to force him into a kiss, which made his blood run cold as he stayed in his position.

After some seconds, though, he felt no pressure on his lips, but rather on his shoulder and he ripped his eyes open as he looked over to his right. Only to feel again completely helpless and utterly confused, when he found the taller man crying and sobbing into his shoulder. Trembling like an electric eel would have touched him as he mumbled incoherent words.

Puzzling the smaller only more as he released a heavy sigh. Shaking his head disbelievingly, before he hugged the other man cautiously as he asked himself, why he was such a nice person in the first way.

His fear was now gone and the man’s cries became louder and he looked at the taller again.

 _“God..., what must’ve happened to make him drink so much and to make him feel so miserable?”_ , he asked himself as he caressed the unfamiliar man’s back for whatever reason. Jongdae didn’t know the reason himself...but he kind of felt sorry for the other and that action seemed to help him.

So he continued as the latter kept wetting his shirt and he looked around the room to search for help.

 

 

But nobody seemed to be interested in he man or him and he sighed another time.

“Why do I always have to take care of the drunkard ones?”, he muttered to himself as he checked the time on the digital clock at the bar.

21.00 PM.

Wow...not even an hour had passed and he already had a problem on his hands.

 

Great.

 

 

He was about to question his life again, when he suddenly saw Luhan coming to him along with two other people by his side. A man and a girl and Jongdae felt his heart skip a beat, when he mustered the man.

He, however, wasn’t able to appreciate the handsome man any further, when the three of them were standing in front of him and bombarding him with questions and apologies.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you alright?”, the man asked with a sympathetic expression, before he turned to the girl, hitting he on the shoulder.

“I told you that he would overdo it, if we don’t look out for him Yoora. I knew that Kris would be going to harass some random stranger and cry his soul out, aish! God…sometimes I feel like I am the older one out of us two”, the boy snapped at his sister, before he turned towards Jongdae again. Smiling at him another time.

“I am really sorry for causing you trouble. I hope he hasn’t done anything, has he?”, he asked worriedly and Jongdae just shook his head with a small smile forming on his face.

“N-No...he just tried to flirt with me, before he suddenly broke out in tears”, he explained and gave him a small smile again, before he looked closer at the boy and he felt how his breath got stuck in his lungs....because _fucking hell_ was that man gorgeous and sexy.

 

 

With his black styled hair, his huge eyes and elf-like ears.

He looked breathtaking and Jongdae felt his body heating up, while his blush only deepened, before he looked over to Luhan.

Only to find the latter smirking, which _never_ was a good sign, as he suddenly spoke up.

“Come on, Yoora, we’ll take him to one of your guest rooms so that _my friend_ Jongdae can relax from that little shock”, he cackled and the girl nodded as they heaved up and dragged the man away.

“I am also sorry about that. And Chanyeol, you brat, treat your sister with more respect!”, she smiled, before she stuck he tongue out at her brother. After that they went away and left Jongdae dumbstruck there with that way too hot man.

So it was no surprise that he flinched ever so slightly, when he heard that deep and seductive voice beside him again.

 

 

“I’m sorry about my friend’s behaviour. And also that he has ruined your shirt. Please don’t be mad at him. He has a tough time at the moment. His girlfriend has cheated on him and left him yesterday. I told my sister and him not to come, but they wouldn’t want to listen well...exactly that happened. Sorry again”, he said, smiling charmingly at Jongdae and the smaller felt how he probably turned tomato-red, because his face felt like it would have been on fire.

He hoped, though, that the other didn’t see it and so he smiled again. Shaking his head another time.

“It’s okay. I....I can kind of understand how he feels, now that you’ve told me the reason. My boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, has cheated on me too for almost half a year and I found it out a month ago”, he mumbled. Giving Chanyeol a tight smile, while the other looked outraged and utterly shocked at him.

“Wow...that must be hard”, he said, before an embarrassing silence fell between them for some seconds. Making Jongdae feel a bit cramped and unable to breathe as he kept staring at the other, which made the silence even worse.

 

 

But before it turned too awkward, the taller spoke up again. Laughing heartedly.

“Well,...I think this was kind of a bad start, don’t you think? Come, let’s try again. I’m Chanyeol, twenty-six years old, working as a music producer and also the host of this party. And you?”, he asked kindly, stretching out his hand Jongdae felt his jaw dropping.

“You are the friend of Luhan and the owner of this rich-ass house?”, he blurted out, before realisation washed over him the next second. Making him blush scarlet as he clasped a hand over his mouth. Being completely shocked and ashamed from what he had just babbled out carelessly as he felt the urge to disappear in a black hole and to never come out again.

“S-Sorry”, he stuttered, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes as he became even more embarrassed with every passing second. That way, though, he missed Chanyeol’s amused smile that was accompanied by a glint of tenderness and interest in his eyes as he slightly cooed at the smaller inwardly.

 

 

He then patter the other’s shoulder, making the blushing boy look up as he laughed loudly.

“No problem. Many people think that, but you are the first one to say it this straightforward. A little bit like Luhan, when I met him in middle school. It was one of the reasons, why I became friends with him and seemingly you also have adopted that from him. So, from where do you know Luhan, dear....?”, he pointed out and Jongdae got the hint.

Chuckling breathily, before he answered.

“Oh, ah, sorry. Jongdae. My name is Jongdae and he is one of my childhood friends. And one of the most horrible ones on top of that. He forced me to come here to free me from my emotional prison named home. I had practically locked myself up there after my boyfriend had broken up with me”, Jongdae told Chanyeol, feeling a weak stinging pain in his heart.

And it also must’ve been noticeable on his face, because Chanyeol’s smile instantly disappeared and was replaced by a rather serious look.

 

 

“I’m sorry about that. Luhan had also told me that one of his friends currently had emotional struggles, because his ex-boyfriend had cheated on him. He was pretty angry and also told me that he had insulted you for some stupid shit. More he didn’t tell me. But I felt sorry for his friend, for you. I also couldn’t understand how somebody could do that to a person. Now that I see you here right in front of me, I can understand it fewer and fewer. Because from what he had told me you seem to be quite a sunshine and a really caring and endearing person. And now that I’ve seen how you have, well kind of, taken care of my friend without even knowing him, I can just agree with Luhan’s words.

On top of that you also look really hot and cute, so I have to say that your ex-boyfriend is a stupid ass for cheating on you and for dumping you”, he stated matter-off-factly and Jongdae ow felt his insides screaming, with butterflies filling his stomach and his heart going crazy inside his chest.

Making him feel unbelievably light and happy about the other’s words. And he knew that it was kind of ridiculous that he behaved like a fourteen years old teenage girl.

 

 

But he couldn't help it....

 

 

Something about the other man was fascinating him, Practically drawing him towards the other man. And the dominant and intimidating, yet so warm and secure aura that was surrounding Chanyeol also didn’t help Jongdae to get rid of the heat and affectionate contentment that kept pulsating through his system.

He, on the other hand, tried to his this and hos flustered he had gotten from the compliments by clearing his throat to get rid of the blush.

What he didn’t notice, though, was that it didn’t go away and stayed as he gave the other a small blooming smile of his own.

 

 

“T-Thank you. I really appreciate your words. You don’t look bad yourself. You also are very handsome. I bet girls are throwing themselves at you. And if you already have one, she is really lucky”, he said and even though he felt his hear drop a little, he really meant, what he said.

Everybody would be lucky to have such an attractive and enchanting boyfriend.

 

 

Chanyeol, however, just snickered at that and said something Jongdae wouldn’t have expected.

“Well, thank you Jongdae. It flatters me that you think so about me. But I don’t have a girlfriend. I had one. But two years have passed already since then and ever since then I hadn’t been with anybody. Of course I went on dates with girls and boys, but it had never fitted. So…I guess, you could say, that I am waiting for ‘the right one’, if you want to call it like that. Or rather...”, he stopped, looking Jongdae deeply into the eyes, which sent chills down the smaller’s spine. Their surroundings momentarily forgotten as his full focus was concentrated onto Chanyeol, when he spoke up again.

“...for somebody, who understands me. Loves me for the person I am and not only because of my money. Somebody, who is just ‘la mia metà’…my better half. That person doesn’t have to be the right one. I just want it to be real and if it is the right one I’m gonna be the luckiest person in the world”, he stated.

His eyes shimmering darkly as they got mixed with the colours in the room and Jongdae swore that he saw something even darker and more mysterious flash through them that made him shudder.

 

 

But he didn’t have the chance to think further about it, when Chanyeol ripped him back to reality with an unexpected question.

“And you? What about you? What do you want to do after your ex-boyfriend did such a cruel thing? And you don’t have to tell me, if it is too uncomfortable for you.”

 

 

At that Jongdae’s blush disappeared and he felt his heart aching, which forced him to take a huge gulp from his drink. Not wanting to remember all those asshole’s words that had broken his heart uncountable times the past weeks and still hurt him from time to time.

He didn’t want to feel so down again....so hurt....so worthless....so extraordinary in a bad way.

 

 

Yet, he still did...not as much as a few weeks earlier, but it was still enough to make his heart stop and his breath getting stuck in his throat.

But he wouldn’t let those thoughts take him down.

 

No...

 

He didn’t want to surrender and to be weak.

So he took another sip from his wine, before he looked at Chanyeol again. A bitter smile on his face.

 

 

“To be honest...I don’t know. And I don’t...I don’t really want to talk about him or why he left me. It had to do something with our sex life and what he said is still quite hurtful. So...would we please talk about something else? Something more funny or normal, like...like your hobbies, favourite songs, movies, series, book genres, colours....and okay, I’m getting ridiculous here.

You-You know, what. I’m just going to bury myself, because I look like a total idiot, who’s blushing too much for too stupid things. Sorry for wasting your time a-”

 

 

“No”, Chanyeol interrupted him.

“No you’re not Jongdae. If you would have been doing that, I would have left you a long time ago”, he said in a determined voice, while Jongdae just gaped at him surprised.

“You’re not getting onto my nerves and I can understand, what you’re talking about. So, okay, let’s start anew. So my favourite colour is black as you can see it at my clothing style. I like to play the guitar, the piano and I love to rap and to sing. Puppies are my favourite animals. I hate all kinds of bugs and I like doing sports. You”, he enumerated factually, before he looked expectantly at Jongdae, who just burst out in roaring laughter at the giant’s sweet and yet exceptional behaviour.

He couldn't believe that the other had just turned the awkward situation into an even more awkward one. But the good kind of awkward vibe, where you would just laugh a lot and feel comfortable.

Jongdae also couldn’t believe that the other had just answered all his questions.

The smaller didn’t know why, but for some kind of reason it just amused him.

 

 

And so he kept laughing until he was met with Chanyeol’s face and he instantly stopped. Covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to catch his breath.

“S-Sorry...-ah!”, he breathed, still chuckling quietly as he tried to calm down.

Chanyeol, however, just smiled heartedly at him and mumbled out an “It’s okay. I know the situation is kinda special. But hey, that’s life. And your laugh is really cute on top of that. I like it. So you can just go on”, the taller said with tender shining eyes and Jongdae felt himself blushing another time.

A sweet smile playing at the corners of his lips as he murmured a shy “Thank you”, making Chanyeol look at him only more fondly.

 

 

And so they talked. They talked a lot and Jongdae, by the end of the party, couldn’t deny that he felt fairly attracted to the taller.

There was something entrancing about him...something that drew him towards the other and made him feel secure...

 

 

But he tried to pull himself together, since he didn’t want to be too clingy or too talkative, even though something inside him told him that Chanyeol wouldn’t mind since he was a very chatty person.

But he pushed that feeling aside and only began to squeal like a little girl, when he got home...with Chanyeol’s number saved in his contacts.

 

 

That was the first time in four weeks he fell asleep with a wide grin on his face.

 

 

-

 

 

After that party Jongdae and Chanyeol contacted each other on a daily a daily basis and grew closer and closer pretty quickly. They were literally talking abut everything. Even about the most irrelevant things, like what you should eat for breakfast or why animals have certain names and not other ones.

So they were talking about total bullshit and nonsense.

 

 

But that didn’t matter to Jongdae, because he loved talking to the other.

He loved hearing his deep voice or to listen to his breathy laugh that warmed his heart. He also wanted to know more about Chanyeol and their non-sense talking was quite helpful with that.

So he soon knew that his favourite food was Galbi, his favourite number 21, that he composes his own songs as a hobby too and also hopes to perform his own music one day and that his parents own one of the most expensive Italian restaurant in Seoul named ‘Obssessione’.

Apparently because the restaurant’s food was so good that people became addicted to it and returned to the place over and over again.

Therefore ‘Obssessione’ and Jongdae though that the name sounded pretty cool. He also joked about wanting to visit and to try _everything_ on the menu one day. But well..., it was just a joke, because he knew that he would never be able to pay even a single drink there, when he had googled the prices.

 

 

So he hadn’t expected, when they met for the first time after two weeks, to find himself exactly there in the restaurant with all kinds of dishes, cakes, desserts, ice creams and wines being places in front of him.

It made his jaw drop and he ripped his eyes open as he gave Chanyeol and incredulous expression, whereas the latter just smiled gently at him. Chuckling slightly, before he reached out to close Jongdae’s jaw carefully.

Mumbling a light, “Careful, before you swallow a bug and I am obliged to perform a CPR on you”, which made Jongdae instantly flustered in a rosy pink as he averted his eyes from from the other. Feeling his heart thundering against his ribs as he felt the touch of Chanyeol’s hands beginning to burn on his chin.

Making his inner chaos only worse as he looked up to Chanyeol. Gulping hard, before he licked is lips nervously.

 

 

“I-Is this _all_ for me?”, he asked insecurely and Chanyeol nodded, smile turning even more charming and Jongdae gulped as he felt guilt rising inside his chest, because he had never expected Chanyeol to take it that serious.

Of course it was really sweet that he did that especially for him and Jongdae felt rally flattered. That was no question…

But he also knew that those things were _really_ expensive and he didn’t want Chanyeol to pay so much.

So he pulled himself together and told that Chanyeol, albeit it was kind of reluctant.

“T-Thank you. That...That is really endearing. B-But I can’t accept those things. They are all t-”

 

 

“-just perfect for you”, Chanyeol interrupted him, which made Jongdae gape at him as he continued talking.

“It isn’t expensive and I know that you meant it as a joke. But I wanted to rejoice you by taking you here. And don’t worry about the price. In case you have forgotten. My parents own the restaurant, so I get it for free. But even if I would get it for free, O would pay everything, because I want you to enjoy yourself. And I know that you like foreign and sweet dishes, since you ate a lot of them at my party, while we were talking. So please enjoy. Or do I have to feed you to make you eat it?”, he mused in a playful seductive tone.

Smirking at Jongdae, who blushed tomato-red at the other’s flirty behaviour.

 

 

Kind of wanting to gladly accept the offer just to have those huge and rough hands near him...and no.

He _definitely_ hadn’t imagined those hands manhandling him and doing some special things to him....nope....

 

Definitely no...

 

 

And another side of him told him not to, because it would be too weird to do that at on a first date. And also because it would leave a wrong impression on Chanyeol that he had to feed a grown man, who behaved like a teenager.

That would ruin _everything_ and he didn’t want that.

He didn’t want to make the same mistakes another time and to scare Chanyeol away because of his strange kink.

 

 

So he licked his lips and glanced over to Chanyeol as he gave him a small smile.

“N-No you don’t have to. T-Thank you hyung”, he answered a bit too fast as he shook his head a bit too eager, before he grabbed the fork and began to eat the chocolate ice cream. Missing the almost not noticeable disappointed glimmer in Chanyeol’s eyes, before it turned into an admiring and affectionate one as he watched Jongdae eating the dishes. Cooing inwardly at the smaller’s blush and his unbearably adorable shy behaviour.

He could cuddle the life out of him...as he also felt the need to embarrass the smaller even more...

To whisper dirty things into his ear until he would be achingly hard and need, before he would fuck the life out of the boy. Making him scream and cry his name, while his tight hole would be sucking his cock in as he would fondle and slap those two round globes...

 

 

God!...

 

Just the imagination made him drool and made him near losing control.

 

 

But he wouldn’t show that side of him so soon. Nope.

He didn’t want the other to back away or to think that he just wanted the boy for sex.

Like, of course he wanted to fuck the boy senseless....

But he also wanted to shower the boy with tender kisses, soft smiles, long cuddles and all the love he could give. He wanted to hold him close, take long walks with him, entwining their fingers and show everybody that this adorable, caring and sexy boy was his....and his _only_.

 

 

Therefore he wanted to know more about the younger and treat him properly.

He didn’t want to hurt him like his ass of an ex-boyfriend did by shaming him for something he liked to do in bed.

Yup, he knew through Jongdae and also Luhan, that Jongdae’s ex-boyfriend had left him, because of Jongdae’s preferences in bed. And that this maggot had also insulted and offended Jongdae, because of that until the poor boy had cried for almost two weeks straight...

Just the mere thought made Chanyeol furious and he had to restrain himself from clenching his fists and to deeply hug the other to comfort him, since he couldn’t understand how people could act so shitty towards others.

Of course it is hard to handle, if your partner has _very_ exotic or extraordinary preferences in bed.

But then they can talk about it like normal people, break up and go their own way.

 

 

That would at least have hurt much less than one of them seeing their boyfriend doing lewd things with another person, before he also insults you, breaks your heart and leaves you crying all by yourself.

That was just cruel and merciless....

Absolutely inappropriate and a docile person like Jongdae deserved so much better than such a dumb idiot.

Because throwing Jongdae away on account of his sexual preferences was the most stupid think that boy could have done. It was his own loss.

 

 

And Chanyeol’s chance.

 

 

And he would use that chance to win the smaller’s heart to heal it and to give him exactly what he deserved.

 

 

So when Chanyeol kept watching the flustered boy, now eating the spaghetti with pesto as he avoided eye contact with only giving some small and overly cute smiles here and there, Chanyeol kind of knew that he would be going to be the luckiest person in the world, if he could win Jongdae’s heart.


	2. 2. Chapter

After that first, very successful date, where Chanyeol had practically just watched Jongdae eating as he complimented the other from time to time until the smaller had been a blushing mess, before they were taking a walk at Han-River. Eating Candyfloss, while they listened to a group singing or rather, wile Jongdae listened to the group as Chanyeol kept watching him with that fond and adoring expression, they decided to go on more dates the next two months.

Because not even five days later they met another time and visited an amusement park. Joking and messing around as they told each other which funfair ride they liked the most.

So they first rode some roller coasters and after that the Bumper Cars, Chanyeol’s favourite ones, before they went to the Prop Towers and the haunted houses, Jongdae’s favourite ones, where Jongdae cracked up at Chanyeol’s reactions towards the ghosts, zombies and corpses. He had nearly collapsed onto the ground and also almost cried out loud, when a huge spider had appeared in front of them. Scaring Chanyeol to death that he had screeched like a little girl.

It was hilarious in Jongdae’s opinion.

 

 

But Chanyeol didn’t find it that funny and had therefore grabbed Jongdae’s head harshly. Bringing him close until they were only one inch apart with Chanyeol looking directly into the smaller’s eyes. His eyes shimmering mysteriously and dark as he said with a low and playful voice, “Shut up, before I’m gonna do it for you”, which had made Jongdae stop laughing in an instant.

A bright red blush colouring his face as he held his breath. Staring into Chanyeol’s dark shining eyes as he saw how a small cocky grin played at the corners of the older’s lips and Jongdae felt his heart pounding uncontrollably.

He felt is blood heating up and his veins burned with the need to just surge forward and press his lips against the taller’s plush one. But he succeeded to restrain himself from doing so and just breathed out a silent “Okay”, before he shied away reluctantly and practically dashed out the exit.

Trying to catch his breath and to calm his rapidly beating heart, because no....he wasn’t going to fall for Chanyeol....Nope....

 

 

Because the man was just... _too_ good for him.

 

 

And he felt like that another time that day.

It was evening and they were in the big wheel, enjoying the night view of Seoul. Or rather he was blabbering excitedly about it and he got the most excited, when they reached the top. There he heard a faint chuckle ad looked to the opposite of the wagon.

Only to see Chanyeol, again, looking so lovingly at him as he whispered a small “Cute”, making Jongdae’s heart jump another time.

And again he told himself that he wasn’t in love and that he wouldn’t fall for Chanyeol....; Because Chanyeol deserved better....; Because he deserved someone better than him.

So he pushed that feeling aside as he tried to relish the view he had again.

 

 

Yet, he couldn’t because something deep inside his heart told him otherwise...

 

Told him that he was perfect the way he was and that Chanyeol also wanted him...

 

 

But again he ignored that feeling...and mist along with that Chanyeol’s oh so tender smiles.

 

 

Their next three dates were the three following weeks, where they went two times to the cinema. They watched a comedy named ‘School of Rock’, Chanyeol’s favourite genre, and the second time they visited ‘The Beauty and the Beast’, because Jongdae _loved_ romantic movies.

Those dates, though, were both times in the first week, because the second they weren’t able to meet up due Chanyeol’s job and Jongdae could have sworn that he had never missed a person as much as Chanyeol that one week.

And even though he enjoyed the time he had been spending with Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Yerim and Seulgi and his university colleagues, he couldn’t suppress that feeling completely. Although he had tried not to appear too clingy, he ended up spamming Chanyeol with non-sense pictures via Shat.

Hoping that it would make the other happy and that he didn’t get onto his nerves too much.

 

 

What he hadn’t expected, though, when he saw the other a week later again, was that Chanyeol had screenshoted the pictures with the intention to tease him with them.

Which also worked, because Jongdae’s face turned garish red from embarrassment, when he saw his grimaces or overly bright pouts that he began to chase Chanyeol through the park to get the mobile phone.

Screaming “Give it to me you stupid giant!”, whereas Chanyeol just replied “Come and get it the, sweetie!”, which almost gave Jongdae a heart attack.

Because....could the boy please not?!

He already had struggles with willing his feelings away and nicknames like that weren’t exactly helpful. And also that he had nearly kissed Chanyeol as he had jumped up to get his phone also wasn’t very helpful.

And that Chanyeol again had that heady and mysterious look on his face as he breather heavily, while he liked his lips, staring at Jongdae’s ones, also hadn’t been so helpful.

 

 

The only thing that had saved him was Baekhyun, when he came along with Kyungsoo. Because then this hot and bothering atmosphere had suddenly disappeared and the situation became normal again.

 

Well....almost....

 

If Baekhyun wouldn’t have teased them for the rest of the day about how cute they were together and what a nice couple they would make. And if Chanyeol wouldn’t had repeatedly hugged him so possessively to make it even more embarrassing.

 

 

The following five weeks then had been quite uneventful. They kept meeting each other several times, played video games and also had a few more dates.

The only thing that could be described as ‘eventful’ was when Jongdae finally accepted his feelings and when he realised that he had hopelessly fallen in love with Chanyeol.

 

 

It had been on their ninth date, when Chanyeol had taken him to his music production studio. Because there he had heard and seen Chanyeol playing the piano the first time, while he sang. And the older’s skills had absolutely blown his mind.

The older was really talented and how fast, but elegant he moved his fingers, while he was playing the piano, was a kind of art for Jongdae.

 

It looked so beautiful.

 

And his voice....god!

His voice was so fucking perfect. It was so deep and throaty, but at the same time it sounded so smooth and soothing that Jongdae wanted to scream, cry and squeal at the same time. Since Chanyeol had looked so darn sexy on top of that.

With his brown curly hair, his black ripped jeans, his grey loose shirt along with his black leather jacket. And the fact that he had smiled oh so gently at Jongdae, while he was singing ‘All of me’ form John Legend had only worsened Jongdae’s inner chaos.

 

 

But within that inner chaos he had been able to feel something very clear. As clear as he had never felt a thing before in his life.

 

 

He felt that he loved the man in front of him. He felt his heart beating out of control. Happiness and affection spreading from it and crossing his complete body. Filling every corner in his system as he felt butterflies flying crazily around in his stomach.

Making him feel all bubbly and tingly...

Making him feel so darn light and free...

 

 

So even if he would have tried to deny it, he wouldn’t have succeeded, since every part in his body was practically screaming it at him.

And so he accepted it.

He accepted his feelings and didn’t suppress them anymore, even though he knew that the other didn’t love him. But he didn’t care. He didn’t care, because he loved Chanyeol the way he was. And he loved Chanyeol, because the other accepted him the way he was.

Chanyeol, unlike Minseok, seemed to like his clinginess, almost finding it endearing. The taller also didn’t seem to mind his hyperactivity, his bad humour or his endless blabbering, because everytime he was like that, the older would just chuckle or laugh and call him “Cute” or “Endearing”.

This, for Jongdae, felt _really_ good, since Minseok had really often scolded him for being this way. He often had to disguise himself in order to please Minseok.

 

 

That was not the case with Chanyeol and he figured that this was one of the main reasons he had fallen so rapidly for the other. Because he could be himself.

He also knew that Chanyeol had had similar problems with his former girlfriend.

Just that he had apparently been a bit too possessive or rather jealous and wouldn’t have stopped to shower her with attention and to show that she was taken. He said that this had been one of the main reasons why she had broken up with him.

Jongdae couldn’t really understand that, since he thought that Chanyeol was a really attentive, sweet, gentle, caring and joyful person. Which was also one of the reasons he had fallen for the boy.

 

 

Of course he had sensed that Chanyeol had grown a bit more ‘possessive’…

But in form of longer hugs and cuddles or holding him closer by the shoulder, when they were walking through big crowds.

But he really liked it and didn’t think that his freedom was being restricted by that or that the other oppressed him…; It was quite the contrary and he relished the attention the other was giving him.

Jongdae loved it when Chanyeol showered him with attention and he no intention of letting that go. Even if he would be going to get hurt, because well…Chanyeol was Chanyeol. Tall, handsome, funny, kind, successful, rich and talented and he was well…just Jongdae. He was just himself. Nothing special.

He came from a normal middle class family with one older brother named Jongdeok, he had average height, had good marks and now went to university. He wasn’t as prominent as Chanyeol. He couldn’t even compete with the other and the only talent he had was singing. About that he was really proud.

But he couldn’t play any instruments and also wasn’t that good at sports.

So yeah…he was just average and okay with that.

 

 

He wouldn’t be expecting Chanyeol to return his feelings. He hadn’t even dreamed of that.

Jongdae just appreciated and enjoyed the time they spent together.

 

 

And so he, of course, agreed, when Chanyeol had suggested that they could make a kind of ‘anniversary meeting’, because they had now know each other for five months. The idea made Jongdae feel a little light-headed and so he put on his best casual clothes on a warm Friday afternoon at the end of August. He and Chanyeol had agreed to meet at Han River, where they had their first date.

Jongdae was a bit too early and so he seated himself beside the river’s banks, listening to ‘Psycho’ form Ty Dolla Sign as he checked himself one last time.

He wore while All-Stars, a black brax jeans that didn’t cover his ankles along with a wide loose blue-grey shirt. His black hair was straightened and covering his forehead and he just fixed his golden earrings one last time, before he watched the river again.

 

 

He, though, didn’t have much time to do so, when somebody was suddenly hugging him from behind. He jerked and hastily swung his head around.

Only to be met with a chuckling Chanyeol, who had _that_ toothy smile that made made his knees turn weak and turned his bones into jelly. Because this toothy smile was the most handsome one Jongdae had ever seen and he could stare at it for hours.

Instead, though, he was brought back to reality by Chanyeol’s deep “Hello, Dae. Sorry for being late. I hope you didn’t have to wait for long.”

 

 

When those words sank into his head he instantly packed his headphones away and shook his head, smiling brightly. “N-No. I didn’t have to wait for long. Don’t worry”, he grinned, before he got up to hug Chanyeol back.

And only when they separated and began to walk around aimlessly was he able to take a proper look at Chanyeol. But as soon as he did that, he could have sworn that he had a heart attack.

Since....well, Chanyeol looked _hella_ hot.

His black hair was styled up with gel and only covered a part of his right forehead. Along with that he wore black ripped jeans, black sneakers and a black oversized shirt, where his lower, very well defined arms could be seen. Also the rings on his way too big and vascular hands underlined that manly and absolutely impudent sexy look.

 

 

So when he looked around, it was no surprise that all the girls were staring at him, while they giggled and whispered things to each other.

And after a longer comfortably quiet walk, they had gotten themselves some ice cream and had sat down to eat it calmly.

There, though, he felt this heart drop a little, because literally _every_ girl at the ice cream shop was staring at Chanyeol and he began to think about how it would have been a lot easier to win Chanyeol’s heart if he would have been a pretty girl. That way also his Daddy kink wouldn’t have been so uncommon or strange, since he would have been a girl.

And he knew from first hand, his friend Seokjin just wouldn’t shut up in university about that topic, that boys found it hot when girls called them ‘Sir’ or ‘Daddy’. When boys did it, it was kind of strange and also weird, which was why he hadn’t told his close friends instantly.

Luckily, though, they had accepted him and had also helped him.

 

 

But Minseok had really thrown him back in that aspect and now he had promised himself to not reveal it to Chanyeol.

 

 

_Never._

 

 

He didn’t want to weird the other out and give him a reason to break off contact with him.

So, nope. He wouldn’t ever tell him.

 

 

Chanyeol, though, seemed to sense that something was off and therefore asked him, if everything was alright. Jongdae had then just nodded and had said that he was just a bit tired. The older, though, didn’t seem to buy it and had from then on tried to distract Jongdae form whatever seemed to bother him.

And it worked pretty good, because Jongdae forgot about those dark thoughts and laughed or smiled almost non-stop. Enjoying the time he spent with Chanyeol and the other kind of made a fool of himself just to see Jongdae laughing.

It was really refreshing.

So they did several activities, like roller skating or having a few rounds on a paddelboat and listened to the music from one of the street bands that were at Han River at the end of their date.

 

 

It was all in all a beautiful evening, when they found themselves sitting on the grass and watching a group dancing to different songs. Around them some families, couples or students that were also enjoying the show or admiring the beautiful decoration of the trees. Because they were littered with all kinds of holiday lights n different colours and it looked really beautiful.

And even though it was 22.00 PM already Jongdae decided to stay a little longer with Chanyeol.

 

 

So he continued eating his chocolate popcorn that he had bought earlier for them as he eagerly watched the boys and girls dancing. Unaware that Chanyeol had been observing him all this time.

Only when he wanted to eat another popcorn, he felt something clasping his wrist and he promptly swirled his head around. Just to feel his heart beginning to pound rapidly, when he saw Chanyeol’s dark eyes. His face shimmering in the colours of the holiday lights. Making is face seem only more gorgeous and mysterious and his expression even more dangerous.

Letting Jongdae fall into a kind of trance, when he watched the older’s motions.

Which resulted in him following their hands’ moves as Chanyeol brought Jongdae’s left hand up to his lips. Making Jongdae gulp and inhale sharply, when the older locked eye contact with him, before he took the popcorn from Jongdae’s slim fingers. His soft lips touching Jongdae’s finger tips, which made the younger shiver as they maintained eye contact.

 

 

And so Jongdae felt himself falling. His vision becoming hazy. The world around him becoming a blur as the melody from Ariana Grande’s song ‘Get on your knees’ resounded in his ears, while the only thing he saw was Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who suddenly was just centimetres away from his face, who was heatedly staring at him. His eyes shining beautifully as his breath ghosted over Jongdae’s lips and Jongdae felt his heart going crazy and his mind becoming completely blank.

And so also did his vision the next moment.

 

 

Because then he only felt a warm large hand cupping his left cheek and hit plush lips claiming hos own ones in a passionate and wild kiss. Moving languidly against his ones, when he felt something wet licking over his upper lip, before something nibbled on his lower one.

Making him gasp, which Chanyeol saw as his chance to invade the smaller’s mouth. And so he did and Jongdae moaned breathily, when the taller licked over his upper teeth. Sucking and biting his tongue as he tasted every single corner of the smaller’s sweet mouth. And all Jongdae was able to do, was to let it happen and to (gladly) let the other dominate the kiss.

To let the other have his way with the kiss and so he let his mouth fall slack and let the taller lead. And so their kiss even deepened and got even more fierce. So soon Chanyeol's hands were entangled in Jongdae’s hair, pressing him even closer so that their teeth clashed as he licked deeper into Jongdae’s wet cavern.

Making the smaller gasp and moan breathily, when he bit his tongue again and sucked the muscle into his own mouth, before he licked over the smaller’s upper lip one last time.

He then released the younger's tongue and pressed one last gentle kiss onto Jongdae’s with saliva covered lips, before they bother separated. Panting loudly as he locked eye contact with a very much dazed Jongdae.

Hair dishevelled, eyes lidded and his red lips bruised.

 

 

He looked so beautiful...

 

 

So darn gorgeous that Chanyeol want to kiss and wreck him even more. Because _god_...did this view do things to him…did Jongdae do things to him the boy wasn’t even aware of himself.

And Jongdae himself, his character, his behaviour...just his everything was already so precious and entrancing. He had conquered Chanyeol’s heart in no time with loud laugh, clingy hugs or stupid jokes, which Chanyeol found rather endearing.

And he already though that Jongdae was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.

But seeing him in this wrecked state made him want to _ravish_ and _destroy_ the boy until he was a whimpering mess. Because he looked _so_ undeniably cute and gorgeous like that.

 

 

He looked perfect.

 

 

And without thinking any further he just followed his heart and asked, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”, which made Jongdae’s heart spring out of his chest.

He felt the butterflies in his stomach exploding and shooting through his already heated veins like electrical shock. Making he feel paralysed as he tried to proceed the question in his head. Not wanting to realize, what he had just heard.

 

 

When the words, though, finally settled in his head, he just felt a wave of happiness washing over him and before he could even think ant further about this, his heart and body were acting on their own accord and he answered a silent “Yes”. A bright smile forming on his face as he repeated that “Yes” over and over again, before he pecked Chanyeol’s lips hastily.

Blushing slightly, before he separated himself form the other, smiling shyly as he said, “Yes, I want to be your boyfriend”, before he chuckled quietly. Glad that Chanyeol was returning his feelings.

But something inside him seemed to still not want to believe it by recalling what had happened the last time he had been in a relationship. And when those memories filled his head, his happiness suddenly disappeared and doubts began to fill his mind again.

Doubts about whether it was really the right thing and if Chanyeol really had feelings for him. And if the older would still accept Jongdae, if he would ever find out about his kink...

 

 

Thoughts like that threatened to fill his mind.

Yet, when he looked up and was met with Chanyeol’s blooming and toothy smile, those thoughts stopped filling his mind.

And when Chanyeol said those words, “Thank you, Jongdae. Thank you so much my angel. No wonder I fell so fast for such a cutie like you”, his doubts completely disappeared and he finally allowed himself to let his emotions free.

 

 

That was the day he and Chanyeol got together and he couldn’t have been any happier.

 

 

-

 

 

Six months had passed since they had gotten together and Jongdae still couldn’t believe it. He still couldn’t believe that this handsome boy in front of him was his boyfriend and that they were celebrating their six months anniversary. It was incredible for Jongdae and with every day that had passed since they had gotten together last year in August, he had fallen even more and even deeper in love with the other.

He had fallen even more for his bright, caring and kind personality, for his unbelievably wide, toothy and cute laugh, for his luminous dark brown eyes, for his tender kisses and touches....for the way he treated and looked at him....

With pure love and admiration, as if Jongdae would have been one of the most precious and frail things in the world that needed to be protected.

And Jongdae liked it....; He _loved_ it.

He loved the way Chanyeol treated him. He loved how closely and protectively the other hugged him, how he always held his hand to make sure that everybody saw that Jongdae was taken, was his and vice versa. He loved the way Chanyeol called him “Cute”, “Sweet”, “Beautiful” or “Sunshine”.

It made him feel secure.

It made him feel _loved_ and _accepted._

And he swore that he had never felt happier in his whole life.

 

 

That, though, wasn’t the only thing that had made him fall even more in love with the other.

Because the older also took it slow with their sex life....well. At least at the beginning, since the first two months they had only held hands, kissed and hugged each other without taking things any further.

After that, however, it had taken quite a big turn and they had often found themselves heavily making out, while dry-humping the other. They had gone even further and had began to give each other hand and blow jobs and Jongdae swore that Chanyeol _knew_ , what he was doing.

How he could draw Jongdae insane and make him a begging and whimpering mess, before he would have even taken the smaller’s cock into his mouth. He knew how need and desperate he could make Jongdae, when they were outside.

Because there he would often ‘accidentally’ brush his hand over Jongdae’s ass or touch his thighs near his crotch, while he would release hot breath into Jongdae’s ear. Making the smaller shudder and blush form the dirty things he would be whispering into his ear in public....

It drove Jongdae crazy.

 

 

One time for example they had been out with Luhan and Yerim in a restaurant and Chanyeol had begin to rub his thigh under the table. And even though Jongdae had sent him a pleading look, Chanyeol had just given him a wicked smile and had began to touch his cock ever so lightly that Jongdae had to bite back a breathy moan.

It also continued that way for five more minutes and Jongdae had already been a blushing and heavy panting mess. So when Chanyeol had leaned over and had whispered, “I bet you are so desperate and wet for me already. For my mouth around your cock. I bet you would be begging me on your knees to make you cum already. Ain’t I right my sunshine?”, he had nearly lost it and had released a silent whimper, before he had sprung up and rushed into the bathroom to release himself.

 

 

But oh no...not with Chanyeol. The older had instantly followed him and had pulled him into one cabin, before he had kissed Jongdae deep and sloppy. Making the smaller whimper and mewl non-stop as he had finally gotten rid of the smaller’s briefs.

And when they separated he had deeply looked into Jongdae’s eyes and had begun to pump the smaller’s already leaking cock in a slow pace. Making Jongdae writhe and squirm under his touch and Jongdae had desperately tried to thrust up.

Without success, though, because Chanyeol had held him down with his left hand and had pressed him even stronger against the cold wall. That way Jongdae got even louder, his moans needier and his body had begun to shake violently. He had then pleaded Chanyeol to finally let him cum. But Chanyeol, that wicked ass of course, had put on his innocent grin and had asked “Do you really want me that much, sweetheart? Tell me, sweetie. Tell me, how much you need me.”

And then he had answered in an instant, because his mind had been far too gone already and he didn’t really care anymore.

 

 

But exactly _there_ had been the problem...

 

 

Because there he had almost made the biggest mistake he could have made…

He had whimpered, “I-I want you s-so much. I-I need you, p-please. Please, Dad-” and before he could even say it, he had luckily realised his mistake and had just groaned out a loud “Duh” another time, before he had finished with “Please, C-Channie.”

And after that Chanyeol had given him one of the best blowjobs in his whole life.

And he had of course returned it...just that Chanyeol had been even rougher and had fucked his mouth until his jaw was aching. Not that he minded, since he liked it exactly that way…

 

 

Yet, ever since then he had become more careful and had concentrated on not letting the words slip through his mouth everytime they made out and pleased each other. And even though he wanted to go further with Chanyeol, wanted to let himself be completely embraced by the other’s dominance and let the other take the control completely....

 

He couldn’t....

 

He couldn’t, even though it felt so _freaking_ good, too good to be true....but he couldn’t.

 

 

Because he was too afraid to accidentally spill the word, since Chanyeol made him lose control. Made him feel so secure, so taken care of, so loved and so right by his side.

Chanyeol made him feel good with his dominant aura, with his bright and yet dark and heady eyes. With his physical strength with which he manhandled Jongdae in all the right ways. Leaving marks and bruises on his throat from his kisses and hand prints on his hips, when he held the smaller down, when he wanted to tease him to make Jongdae lose his mind and to become totally pliant.

Exactly that felt _so_ right.

 

 

Jongdae, though, couldn’t risk it and it didn’t matter _how_ pleasant it felt...; He always made sure to stay concentrated and to not reveal his dirty secret.

And, well..., after a few weeks it finally worked, even though it was hard to restrain himself. But he was able to manage it.

Jongdae, on the other hand, was not sure, if he would also be able to restrain himself during sex..., which was why they hadn’t gone any further than finger fucking and he was glad that Chanyeol was such a patient person and not pushing him. Always making sure that he felt comfortable.

He really couldn’t ask for more.

The boy just hoped that he would be able to find a way to deal with his ‘kink problem’ as he called it. And hopefully with Chanyeol _never_ finding it out.

 

 

“Well, well. Who do we have here?”, a voice startled him our of his thoughts and he looked over to his right side. Only to rip his eyes open and to feel his blood run cold, when he spotted Minseok. A scoff along with a condescending smirk decorating his face as he switched glances between a puzzled Chanyeol and an anxious Jongdae.

Jongdae practically felt the fear overtaking his body and he began to shake violently, because the situation was _dangerous. More_ than just dangerous.

He knew that and he felt his heart tightening form the ice-cold fear that ran through his veins.

 

 

But before he could even open his mouth to say anything, Minseok had already spoken up again.

“As I see you’ve found yourself a new boyfriend again. And does he already know?”, Minseok asked, an amused dark expression forming on his face as the alarm bells rang inside his head as he held his breath. His inner voice screaming a loud _“NO!”_ that he also wanted to say out loud.

But he couldn’t bring a single word out. His body too paralysed with fear that was apparently written all over his face. The fear and desperate plea to not spill anything out.

 

 

Minseok, though, seemed to have other plans in his mind as his smile became only more vicious, before he looked over to a now puzzled and kind of annoyed Chanyeol, because he could clearly see Jongdae’s discomfort.

“I see you’ve found somebody that can put up with your gross sexual preferences”, he continued to talk and looked into Chanyeol’s now wide open blown and questioning eyes.

At that Minseok released a loud disbelieving scoff and shook his head as he laughed scornfully.

“You don’t even know? Oh man, you poor soul. You don’t know how disgusting your boyfriend is going to be in bed. Well, then let me warn you”, he stopped and looked over to Jongdae, who was shaking his head slightly. His eyes teary and his body trembling as he mouthed a quiet “Please....don’t”.

 

 

But again Minseok just ignored it and looked at Chanyeol again. Pointing at Jongdae.

“That boy over there or rather, my ex-boyfriend, has a kink. A ‘Daddy kink’ and it has ruined our sex life. He wanted me to bend him over, to treat him roughly during sex, to call him ‘Kitten’ or something like that and to tease him until he would be a whining and begging mess. Begging me to let him cum and to punish alias to slap his butt, when he misbehaved and all those kind of things. It was nauseating. Really. Therefore I also searched a new companion to have _normal_ sex with. Because I couldn’t stand that weirdness anymore and trust me. _He_ is also going to ruin your new relationship with that. And better do it now than later, because that gross kink is going to fuck up your mins. Believe me. That ‘Daddy kink’ is going to destroy you.”

 

 

With that said Jongdae felt his heart being shattered into thousand pieces as the tears were now rolling down his cheeks. Fear and horror taking over is whole body and intoxicating his veins, when he looked to Chanyeol.

Only to feel his heart being stabbed another time, when he was faced with Chanyeol’s mostly unreadable and blank expression. Because when Chanyeol then also looked at him, eyes now wide open in pure shock, he felt a stinging pain in his stomach.

Because he knew that he had fucked up and that Chanyeol now must have been disgusted of him. He bust be thinking that he was gross....abnormal or even mentally ill to judge form his wide and with shock filled eyes.

And the longer Jongdae kept staring into his boyfriend’s eyes, the more he began to doubt, the more painful his heart ached, the more he began to grew self-conscious and the more he began to hate himself and to be grossed out by his own self.

 

 

Because it _was_ abnormal, it _was_ disgusting....

 

 

It was obnoxious....

 

 

He was obnoxious.

 

 

He realised that now more than ever, the longer he kept staring into Chanyeol’s amazed, shocked and also....angered eyes.

 

 

He then also saw that the latter wanted to say something and Jongdae panicked. He didn’t want to hear it. Not now.

He didn’t want to hear those destroying and humiliating words another time and so he, without thinking any further, just sprung up and dashed out of the cafe.

Running away and escaping this hopeless situation. He didn’t want his pride to be thrown onto the muddy ground and to be stomped on another time.

Because even if he was disgusting and abnormal…he still had a little pride left he wanted to defend.

 

 

And he knew that it was over…but that time he didn’t want to face it that way again.

 

 

So when he arrived home, he texted Chanyeol one last, but clear message, before he rolled up into a small ball and cried his soul out.

 

 

**To Chanyeol:**

**You don't ahve to do it. I saw it in your eyes. So yeah..., it's over. Goodbye.**


	3. 3. Chapter

Jongdae had literally cried all night and had also ignored any of Chanyeol’s calls or messages.

 

 

Because he just wanted to be alone…

 

 

Which was also why he didn’t go out the next day and ordered himself pizza at 18.30 PM. Wanting to wallow himself in self-pity and just watch his favourite K-Dramas to distract himself.

 

 

What he didn’t expect, though, when he opened the door to take the pizza, was to be greeted by a bouquet of roses _and_ the pizza _and_ a tight warm hug by _those_ oh so familiar arms.

And before he could even proceed any further, Chanyeol had already spoken up.

“Don’t run away from me, Jongdae. Please don’t shut me out and believe me...believe me, when I tell you that your kink is _nothing_ to be ashamed of. Because...Because I have that kink, too. But even if I wouldn’t have had it, I would never leave you because of that...;

Because _I love you, Jongdae._ ”

 

 

And those words broke something inside Jongdae and he began to cry again. Loud and painful sobs leaving his mouth as his body began to quiver. Because that couldn't be....that....that was just _too much_ of a dream to be true and so he tried to shove Chanyeol away with his shaky hands.

But didn’t succeed, because when Chanyeol felt that he only hugged Jongdae closer. Ruffling his hair in a soothing and gentle motion to show Jongdae that he wasn’t lying and Jongdae just began to cry harder. His heart aching from the unbelievable pain and strong love that filled it.

 

 

He wanted to believe Chanyeol so _so_ badly...but something inside him was still resisting.... still not trusting Chanyeol completely, because his words just sounded….way too perfect.

“N-No, y-you don’t. Y-You a-a-are going to f-find me g-gross someday a-and-”, he tried to protest weakly, but was instantly shut up by Chanyeol’s plush lips that were claiming his own ones. Moulding and gently nibbling on his lips and Jongdae found himself relaxing as he heard how Chanyeol guided them to his living room, where Chanyeol sat down and released his lips.

Looking up at the smaller in awe as he laid the roses aside and took of his jacket, before he dried the younger’s wet cheeks. A warm and tender expression forming on is face, when he took the other’s hands and looked him directly in the eyes.

 

 

“No, Jongdae. I am _never_ going to find you gross or disgusting. I think you are the most lovely and endearing creature in the world. You are always there for others, you help them and always try to do your very best. And if it doesn’t work the way you wanted, you don’t give up and keep fighting. You always keep trying no matter how hard it seems to be. And you almost always laugh…

You laugh, because you don’t want people to think you are weak or too stressed out. You laugh, because even though you have a tough time, you know that there are people who have to go through hell. You always encourage those people with your smile and your bright aura. I also know that you not always laugh or smile, because you feel obligated to. I know that you mostly do it, because you love I and because you are a really optimistic and kind person with a unique personality, who just wants to laugh and smile a lot. Who wants to enjoy life and every aspect of it. No matter how good or bad it is.

All of that I am able to see, Jongdae. I can see, when your smile is real and bright and when you are happy or when you are just pretending it. Because when you are faking it, your eyes aren’t shining bright. I can also see how you fidget around or gnaw on your pencils, when you are insecure, nervous or anxious. I can see the luminous glim in your eyes, when you listen to music or sing or see something incredible.

But I also see the pain and fear you are trying to hide, because you’re anxious of not making it. Anxious that you could disappoint others or that they are not going to accept you. I can see how you try to suppress certain things about yourself that you think are annoying.

But I _love_ those things about you, Jongdae. I love to listen to you blabbering excitedly about different things for hours. I love how you cling onto me and want to hug or kiss me everywhere. I love how flustered you get, when you get complimented or hear pervert things.

You don’t have to doubt yourself, Jongdae. And especially not, when such a lowlife is saying such hurtful and untrue things like that. And I wasn’t shocked, because you had the kink. I was shocked, because such a maggot said something this stupid and unacceptable. It was also then that I understood or rather assumed, why you always became hesitant, when situations threatened to escalate and would be going to lead to sex. I first didn’t get it and though that you were just shy and wanted to wait, which is completely normal. But yesterday it doomed to me, when you wrote me that message after I had punched that jerk. I really did and well…kind of broke his jaw and have a report now, but I don’t really care. He deserved it. But back toy you. I understood that you were just so hesitant, because you were ashamed and feared that I would be going to leave you, when I would find out...

You were afraid that I would also find you disgusting, if I would be going to find out....

But, Jongdae...”, he stopped to cup the younger’s chin to make him look into his eyes.

 

 

“Jongdae, I wouldn’t ever find you disgusting because of something like that. It is _nothing_ abnormal. Unusual, yes. But never disgusting or abnormal. You don’t have to be ashamed because of that. And people who insult you because of that are just dumb. Dumb and unbelievably blind....; Because they don’t see your inner and outer beauty. And they also don’t deserve to see it.

Never.

And also because you’re _mine_ , sweetheart. I swear to god, Jongdae...; You don’t know, what you have done and still are doing to me. You make me unbelievably happy. You make me smile every day exactly because you are yourself. Exactly because of those things I have explained earlier to you.

But you also drive me unbelievably crazy, Jongdae. Because every time you blush, act shy or turn into a sobbing, begging and pliant mess I want to wreck you. I want to bend you over and fuck you so hard that you are dripping and cannot stand for days. I want to be so gentle at first that you barely feel anything before I’m gonna make you scream so loud that your voice is soar and your legs are quivering...

God...you don’t know how many times I’ve imagined that. How many times I wanted to do that to you....

But I waited. I waited, because I saw that you were hesitant and worried and I didn’t want to rush things.

But now that I know the real reason of why you’ve always shied away, I want to do that even more. I want to show you how much I love you even more and do all those things to you I’ve told you just seconds ago. I want to show you that you don’t have to be ashamed of your kink and how refreshing it can be to completely let go during sex, my baby. I really want to show you so so much, sweetheart...

But if you still want to wait we can wait. No ru-”, he tried to finish, but a pair of lips stopped him from doing so. The pair of lips that was moving sensually against is own ones. Slow and gentle as he felt hands cupping his cheeks and so he covered those hands with his own ones and kissed back gradually. Slowly gaining the lead in the kiss that became deeper with every passing minute. And before he knew it, the kiss was over and both were heavily panting as they looked into each other’s eyes.

 

 

Jongdae then pecked his lips one last time, before he locked eye contact with the older and smiled slightly.

“I-I wanted to have sex w-with you, Chanyeol. I still want it. I....I was just so afraid that y-you would find me gross, because I-I always had to control myself to, well....to just say ‘Daddy’ to you. And when Minseok spilled everything I became so anxious....; A-And when I saw your shocked face I-I thought that you would want to break up….; Therefore the message….

But....But I didn’t want to break up, Chanyeol. I-I want to be with you too....because I love you Chanyeol. I really do and...”, he stopped. A pink blush creeping up his face as he glanced down.

“....and I want you to do those things to me, too....; I’ve wanted that for a long time. So...you don’t have to hold back”, he murmured, blushing only deeper, when he felt the excitement rising inside him.

 

 

Yet, he wasn’t able to avoid Chanyeol’s eyes for long, when a hand under his chin made him look up again.

And when he was met with Chanyeol’s loving smile and dark shining eyes he felt his heart bursting and it made him only see cleared how _much_ he loved the other….and how _much_ he wanted him. And the next words only intensified his determination.

“Are you really sure, Jongdae? You don’t have to push yourself, really. If you really want to wait, I can wait. Because I love you and I want you to feel a hundred percent sure and not just do it, because I want it. Yes, I want to ravish you. But I won’t do anything you’re not sure about. So are you _really_ sure?...; Because I want to be honest. If you keep on being so cute and keep saying sweet things like that, I cannot guarantee you anything”, Chanyeol sighed, breathing rapid and unsteady.

 

 

It should have been a warning, but Jongdae took it as an encouragement and went forward, before he straddled the other’s hips with his legs. Connecting their foreheads as he held their eye contact.

“Yes, I am sure Chanyeol. I want it. I want _you_. I am a little afraid, but I am 101% sure. I want us to make love or rather, I want you to fuck me into oblivion. I want you to spank me until my ass is bruised and I’m leaking….please”, he stopped encircling Chanyeol’s neck with his arms.

“Please, Daddy”, he pleaded and Jongdae could swear the he had practically heard the ‘click’ in Chanyeol’s head, when the switch had been flipped.

 

 

And the next moment he just felt strong hands gripping his waist and plush lips capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Making him moan overly loud, when he felt how Chanyeol pulled at his lower lip to suck at it, before he shoved his tongue into Jongdae’s moist cavern. Pulling him closer until they were flushed pressed against each other as he began to make out Jongdae’s body frame that was covered by his grey sweater.

Roaming his hands over his side and torso up to his throat, which made Jongdae shudder, when the warm hands were brushing his his hardening nipples. And when Chanyeol felt that he grew even bolder and began to draw circles around the clothed buds. Making Jongdae shiver and mewl under his touch as he flicked his tongue around the other’s mouth. Tasting the moist cavern’s sweetness as he licked over Jongdae’s upped teeth.

Drawing out a desperate whine of the smaller’s mouth that made Chanyeol growl as he pinched the hard nipples. Making Jongdae gasp and him smirk, before he bit the other’s tongue and sucked on it. Nibbling on the soft flesh, which made Jongdae moan non-stop.

 

 

Turning him into a panting mess, before he released the wet muscle and licked over the younger’s red swollen lips, Biting and nibbling at them one last time, before he separated himself from the other.

When he then saw how wrecked Jongdae already was with his sweaty bangs, his half-lidded eyes, his flushed cheeks and bruised lips, he couldn’t help it, but look down to his black sweats.

And what he saw made smirk as he kept playing with Jongdae’s nipples.

“Oh my. Look at you, Kitten.~ Already so desperate and needy. I bet you’re already leaking, right Kitten? You naughty Kitten”, Chanyeol grunted. Twisting, rubbing and pulling at Jongdae’s nipples. Making Jongdae almost cry out in pleasure, moaning out a frantic “Yes, D-Daddy! -ngh!-” as Chanyeol watched him falling apart more and more under his ministrations.

 

 

So when he teasingly brushed his fingers over Jongdae already stiff cock, which made the smaller groan obnoxiously loud, he couldn’t help himself but chuckle at his gorgeous boyfriend’s cute behaviour.

“Already dirtying your pants, Kitten? God, how lewd my pretty baby. Such an obedient and horny little slut. And everything just for _me_ to see. You make me want to destroy you and fuck you so hard. Isn’t that what you want, Kitten?”, he husked out and all Jongdae did, was to mewl out a broken, “Y-Yes…p-please Daddy! F-Fuck me” as he tried to get more friction on his cock.

 

 

But as soon as he tried that, Chanyeol instantly removed his hand slapped his left ass cheek. Making Jongdae yelp as he jerked forward so that their crotches touched. And when he felt that Chanyeol was just as hard as him, he relaxed even more and _finally_ decided to let go of his worries and to just enjoy that, what was going to come.

So when he looked up and was being met by Chanyeol’s dark lust-filled eyes, he couldn’t help himself, but to release a little whine as the anticipation only grew inside his rapidly beating heard.

 

 

Therefore he tried again to grind forward, desperate to get at least _some_ sort of friction onto his restrained cock. But as he tried that, he felt another hard slap on the same cheek again and had to bite his lip to not release a low groan that rumbled in his throat.

“Uh uh, Kitten. You’re not gonna get, what you want that fast. Do you know, why my pretty Kitten?”, Chanyeol asked with a husky voice, giving Jongdae a pointed look that made the smaller flinch as he gulped down the lump in his throat.

He tried to think of something he could have done wrong in his fuzzy mind. He tried to think of anything the past few days....but nothing came to his mind, because he was too drunken with want and lust already and so he just dipped his head low and shook his head slowly.

“N-No, Daddy. I’m sorry. Kitten doesn’t know....”, he answered with a breathy voice as he heard Chanyeol sigh, before his chin was dipped up again. His eyes meeting Chanyeol’s.

“Because you’ve hurt Daddy’s feelings and have brought him into a lot of trouble. You’ve hurt Daddy by running away and writing him such a message without answering any of his calls or messages. You’ve worried Daddy without explaining anything to him. You’ve brought Daddy into trouble and have misbehaved. So I think you shouldn’t get a reward, before you’ve endured your punishment like good boys do. Ain’t I right my precious Kitten?”, Chanyeol said lowly. Tone an octave lower and so dominant that Jongdae felt his heart swelling even more with love and his veins getting electrified by an anticipating jolt that crossed his body. Making him shiver slightly as he broke off their eye contact and nodded steadily.

Muttering a soft, “Yes, Daddy. Y-You are right. I-I’ve behaved bad and have hurt you. I-I am sorry for that, Daddy. Kitten really is sorry and deserves punishment.”

 

 

He then looked up again and was met with Chanyeol’s tender and loving, but oh so dangerous and hazy eyes that he felt his heart exploding another time as Chanyeol grabbed him by his thighs, stood up and brought him to his dim bedroom.

There he laid him down carefully. Quickly removing the black sweats and throwing them somewhere in the room, before he looked down to Jongdae.

“Turn around, Kitten. On your hands and knees”, he ordered sternly and Jongdae instantly obliged. Steadying himself on all fours. Making Chanyeol’s heart beat even faster, when he saw how beautiful Jongdae was like this.

 

So pliant, obedient and needy...

 

And all of that just for him. For him _only_.

 

 

He felt pride rising inside him as climbed up the bed right behind Jongdae.

“Good work, Kitten”, he praised as he ogled the boys beautiful back and the angle that formed in Jongdae’s current position.

It looked stunning.

 

 

But the actual thing that took away his breath was Jongdae’s ass. Those two perfect round globes that were still covered by a pair of white boxers. Just begging to get marked and Chanyeol felt his insides growling as he ripped the underwear down to the boy’s knees. Exposing the sit white flesh along with that pink hole that made him lick his lips, before he spread Jongdae’s thighs slightly.

He then cupped the ass cheeks, beginning to knead them roughly as he whispered, “So beautiful, Kitten. So goddamn gorgeous, my little princess”, which made Jongdae moan as he felt his arms slowly giving in.

The warmth on his ass making him only more sensitive as he fisted the sheets. Choking on his own breath, when he felt Chanyeol biting his right ass cheek, before he slapped the left one. Making him sob, when he felt another bruising slap on his left cheek as Chanyeol kept sucking and biting his right one.

 

 

Then, though, he suddenly felt Chanyeol’s mouth gone and a sharp ting that made him scream.

“Daddy!”, he mewled as he buried his face into one of the pillows to muffle his screams as his arms gave in, which made him rise his ass even higher. Gripping the sheets tightly, when he felt another sharp sting on his cheek.

“No, Kitten. I want to hear your pretty moans and the cute noises you make. I want to hear how much you like it, when I _bruise_ your ass. When I _slap <7em> you. When I mark you as _mine_ ”, Chanyeol roared as he accented the words with harsh slaps. And Jongdae did just that._

_He moaned, groaned and choked as Chanyeol kept slapping and biting them. The pleasured pain radiating through his body and blurring his mind completely. Lust and need taking over him as he spread his legs even wider to feel the pleasure even stronger. To feel the burning sting even more and when Chanyeol hit him another time, he gripped the sheets even tighter._

_“Ah! Da- ugh....DADDY!”, he sobbed, when Chanyeol smacked his ass cheeks particularly hard. Making his muscles twitch and shake._

_“Oh pretty baby. You’re doing so good, Kitten. You’re so good for Daddy. Just a little more and it will be over pretty Kitten.”_

_So when he kept slapping Jongdae three more times, Jongdae was trembling uncontrollably. His red bruised ass cheeks stinging like hell and tears began to fill his eyes._

_But Jongdae didn’t mind...because he _loved _that burning and oh so pleasuring sensation that had his cock leaking pre-cum and his body craving for more. He loved the wounded feeling of his ass. He loved it, when his globes got abused until there would be left red and purple bruises.___

___ _

___ _

___He loved it...._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___The smaller was just ripped out of his haze, when he felt two hands caressing his bruised cheeks. Rubbing them ever so lightly and in such a soothing motion that his body stopped twitching and relaxed again._ _ _

___But the soothing and tender touches continued to ease the pain off and he whimpered at the affection and love that was shown through the action._ _ _

___“You’ve done so well, my Kitten. You were so good and have endured all fifteen slaps my gorgeous princess. I am so proud of you, Kitten”, Chanyeol mumbled in a calm and soft tone, before he tenderly kissed the right bruised cheek. Making Jongdae hiss, because he was so oversensitive now. Jerking slightly, when Chanyeol did the same to the other cheek, before he carefully turned the smaller around._ _ _

___“I didn’t over do it, did I?”, he asked to be on the safe side as he took Jongdae’s hands. Entwining their fingers as he patiently waited for the panting boy’s answer. Never tearing his eyes off the beauty that was lying in front of him as he kissed the smaller’s left digits._ _ _

___And at that Jongdae seemed to have registered the question and he shook his head weakly. Giving the taller a reassuring smile. “N-No Daddy”, he said, flushing only deeper, before he continued, “I-I really enjoyed it, Daddy”, which made Chanyeol smile a little bit wider._ _ _

___“I’ll remember that for the future, Kitten. So, should we go on now?”, he asked in a seductive tone and Jongdae nodded eagerly, which made Chanyeol grin viciously._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___“Oh really, Kitten? But do you think that you deserve it?”, he asked huskily, brushing his fingers over the exposed kin of the boy’s very fine and soft thighs, before he slowly went up Jongdae’s shirt. Avoiding his for attention begging cock on purpose as his smirk became even wider, which made Jongdae whine pitifully as he trashed around a little._ _ _

___“Y-Yes, Daddy. I-I have -ah!- b-been good. I have been a good Kitten. I-I have learnt my lesson, D-Daddy. Mmhh...-K-Kitten is sorry. R-Really sorry a-and will not do that again. So, please Daddy....; I promise, I’ll be a-a good boy. Please, Daddy”, he begged with a hoarse voice and Chanyeol snickered._ _ _

___“How can I deny such a loving plead from my precious Kitten?”, he replied dangerously low as he stood up and removed Jongdae’s boxers completely, before he stripped himself. Throwing his black sweater and blue jeans somewhere into the room as he kicked off his shoes, before he joined Jongdae on the bed again, who sucked in a deep breath._ _ _

___Because.... _hell!_...did Chanyeol look handsome. With his chocolate abs, his very defined arm muscles, his tanned skin, his broad shoulders and sweaty black hair._ _ _

___He looked more handsome than Jongdae had ever seen and suddenly he felt a little self-conscious, because....well, he was a bit muscular and lean. But his muscles long weren’t as sexy as Chanyeol’s._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___Yet, he only had a short time to react, when he suddenly felt teeth nibbling on his throat and hands removing his sweater. He moaned loudly, when he felt the teeth grazing the sensitive flesh and the hands brushing over his hard nipples._ _ _

___And he knew that it was ridiculous to feel like that, since Chanyeol didn’t care how he looked like and really loved him, but he still felt insecure, because the other had never seen him completely naked. Only parts during their make-out sessions, so that was quite a big deal for him._ _ _

___So when Chanyeol separated himself to remove his shirt, he reflexively reacted and covered himself, when it was off. Not even looking into Chanyeol’s eyes._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___The taller, though, would have none of that and took the smaller’s hands to move them above his head, before he made Jongdae look at him. His look honest, gentle and desiring at the same time._ _ _

___“Don’t hide yourself, Jongdae. You are so beautiful”, he whispered, before he kissed Jongdae passionately and continued to pepper his throat and upper torso with kisses and bruising bites. Making Jongdae mewl and writhe under his touch._ _ _

___“You are so gorgeous, sunshine”, he mumbled as he wetted the left nipple with kittenish licks._ _ _

___“You are...driving me so...fucking...crazy, Jongdae. You’re...intoxicating me...; Driving me...fucking crazy”, he hummed between his rough sucks that made Jongdae arch his back off the mattress._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___“D-Daddy!...oh!~”, he moaned, when Chanyeol did the same to the other bud. Massaging and twisting it between his teeth until Jongdae was whimpering and sobbing non-stop again. Trying to get out of Chanyeol’s firm grip and to grind up against him. But Chanyeol restricted him from going so by just tightening his grasp and by sucking particularly hard at Jongdae’s oversensitive nipple. Making the boy cry out in pleasure._ _ _

___“D-DADDY!”, he screamed, arching his back again as he gripped the sheets above his head tightly. As if his life would depend on it._ _ _

___Yet, Chanyeol didn’t stop his ministrations and kept going. Giving the left nipple a strong twist, before he flicked it with his index finger. Making tears swell up in Jongdae’s eyes from the unbearable pleasure as the boy choked on his own moan. “D-Daddy…p-please s-stop! -Ungh!-...I-If you keep going I...I’m gonna!", Jongdae groaned out and at that Chanyeol instantly stopped. Grabbing his red swollen cock tightly at the base as he went up to Jongdae’s face again._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___“Oh no, princess. Not yet. You’re not going to _really_ cum without my permission. No matter how desperate you are, my horny slut. So be a good Kitten for Daddy. Then I will maybe take you to heaven my little princess”, Chanyeol growled and Jongdae whined a small “Yes, Daddy.”_ _ _

___Only merely registering that Chanyeol was doing something above his head. Just when the other pecked his lips and teasingly played with his slit, drawing out a shuddered moan, he noticed that he couldn’t move his hands separately, when Chanyeol now scratched his slit with his nails. Making Jongdae cry out in pleasure as he arched his back completely off, while he thrusted up as he moved his hands. That, though, made Chanyeol slap his cock for two times, which made Jongdae wail in pleasure. The tears escaping his eyes._ _ _

___“Be a good boy, Kitten and leave the hands where they are. Can you do that for Daddy, Kitten? Can you be a good slut for Daddy?”, Chanyeol asked as he smacked Jongdae’s dick again, before he squeezed it. Making the boy jerk and more tears escape his eyes. Nodding obediently as he breathed a silent “Y-Yes, Daddy. Kitten i-is going to be a good slut for Daddy”, when Chanyeol kept squeezing his cock._ _ _

___Rubbing his provident veins as he spread the pre-cum around. Watching Jongdae falling apart with every passing minute. With his torso heaving up and down in a fast pace along with his lidded eyes, his saliva covered lips, his flushed cheeks and with hickeys covered torso as tiny mewls and choked moans left his mouth._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___And Chanyeol found it beautiful._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___He found everything about the boy in front of him so beautiful and he wanted to see more._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___So he stopped stroking Jongdae’s cock, making the smaller whine exasperated as he moved back to not straddle the boys ankles anymore._ _ _

___Taking in the view he had another time. Just that he now also clearlys saw Jongdae’s for attention twitching and leaking cock, which made a groan rumble through his throat._ _ _

___But there was one thing that he couldn’t see...._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___Jongdae’s pinkish hole._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___And that annoyed him a little so he slapped Jongdae’s left thing slightly, making the boy jolt._ _ _

___“Will you be a good boy for Daddy and spread your legs wide open so that Daddy can take a proper look at his precious Kitten. To admire everything that is just _his_. That only Daddy is able to see. Can you do that my pretty Kitten?”, he asked with an alluring deep tone and Jongdae shivered._ _ _

___Looking up to the man, before he slowly opened his legs to the widest angle possible. Blushing slightly, because he had never felt so exposed and vulnerable in his whole life._ _ _

___It aroused and frightened him at the same time, but he knew that he could trust Chanyeol and so the fear was soon also replaced by pleasure, when he felt Chanyeol teasing his twitching rim that was just begging to be filled. So pliant and so needy, just like his cock._ _ _

___But instead of doing that, Chanyeol moved up to his cock and stroked him again._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___In a painfully slow pace as his hand practically build a cage around his cock that tightened with every stroke. Turning Jongdae into a trembling mess as he screamed, when Chanyeol dug his nail into the boy’s slit._ _ _

___“D-Daddy, please! -god!-”, he sobbed, gripping the sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white, when he felt a familiar coiling in his stomach._ _ _

___“'Please, what', Kitten?”, Chanyeol asked as he squeezed Jongdae’s cock._ _ _

___“P-Please let me cum!”, the smaller begged and Chanyeol chuckled. “Oh you want to cum, Kitten. Well...too bad that I don’t want you to cum. Or maybe I will my pretty slut”, he said as he rubbed the tip, making Jongdae’s hips quiver uncontrollably. “I will let you cum dry, when you tell me to whom you belong my precious Kitten”, Chanyeol husked as he stroked Jongdae’s cock and Jongdae mewled. “So tell me Kitten. To whom do you belong?”_ _ _

___“T-To you Daddy”, he whispered, but Chanyeol wasn’t satisfied with that and asked again. Stroking Jongdae’s cock faster._ _ _

___“To whom?”, he asked dangerously low._ _ _

___“To you, Daddy! Only you....I-I’m yours, D-Daddy! Only yours”, Jongdae screamed, when the strokes fastened and he felt his orgasm coming._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___“Good Kitten”, Chanyeol praised and kept stroking him. Making Jongdae trash around and groan loudly._ _ _

___“D-Daddy, please! I-I’m gonna....cum -argh!-”, he mewled as his hips began to quiver and just as his orgasm was about to arrive, Chanyeol held the base of his cock._ _ _

___And Jongdae screamed Chanyeol’s name high-pitched, when his first dry orgasm in his life washed over him. Making his legs jittery as his body trembled. The tears decorating his flushed cheeks as his vision became a blur._ _ _

___“Daddy...”, he whispered softly as he pleadingly looked at Chanyeol, who brushed his tears of, before he caressed his left check._ _ _

___“I told you I wouldn’t _really_ let you cum, Kitten. But soon you will, I promise. Because you are going so great my pretty princess”, he said and Jongdae leaned into the touch as he felt Chanyeol retrieving his hand and began to fondle his balls._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___But Jongdae didn’t want that anymore. He just wanted to finally get fucked and cum._ _ _

___So he gathered up all his strength and tried to tell that Chanyeol._ _ _

___“P-Please, Daddy. P-Please t-touch me, Daddy”, he pleaded, but Chanyeol pretended that he didn’t know, what the other meant._ _ _

___“But I am touching you, Kitten. If you want more, you have to be more specific. You know how to ask nicely my needy princess”, he mused as he squeezed Jongdae’s balls. Making the smaller whine, before he spoke up with a hoarse voice again._ _ _

___“I-I want you to fuck me, Daddy. Please....fuck me, Daddy. Please, D-Daddy. Please-ah!-”, Jongdae begged and the next moment he felt warm lips capturing his. Giving him the most passionate and loving kiss he ever had in his life._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___Chanyeol then looked into his eyes and answered, “Because you’ve asked so nicely my sweet Kitten. So where’re the lube and the condoms my beautiful?”, and Jongdae pointed to his right side with his chin._ _ _

___The older then searched around in his night desk and found the things. Heaving himself up again, before he gripped Jongdae’s thighs to bring him closer._ _ _

___He then poured a fair amount of the strawberry scented lube onto his fingers and rubbed them at Jongdae’s entrance. Slipping in two fingers at once, which made Jongdae sigh in pleasure, when he felt the cold digits massaging his inner walls so deliciously. Scissoring him open for the third one._ _ _

___And when that one slipped in Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to hit that special spot inside the other that made Jongdae scream and his cock leaking more pre-cum again. So Chanyeol kept going. Slowly and with long languid thrusts that made Jongdae gasp and moan, while he gripped the sheets. More liquid oozing from is slit that made Chanyeol grin._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___“Aww, look at you Kitten. So wet for Daddy again. You can’t wait for Daddy’s cock to rip you open right my desperate slut? To fuck you raw until your vision blanks out and your ass hurts so much that you can’t stand anymore. Do you want that my Kitten? Do you want Daddy’s cock buried deep inside you and to fuck you hard and rough?”, Chanyeol groaned seductively and Jongdae nodded vigorously._ _ _

___But Chanyeol instead slapped his thighs as a warning._ _ _

___“Words, baby. Use your mouth to get, what you want. So, what did you say, Kitten?”, he asked another time and Jongdae answered with a whimper._ _ _

___“Yes, Daddy. Please...fuck me hard. Fuck me so hard and split me open -oh!-....please, Daddy. Please....; Make me yours so that everybody can see that I’m yours. Please, Daddy. Please...”, Jongdae moaned and that was the last straw for Chanyeol. He couldn’t stand it anymore, because he himself was on the edge already._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___And so he removed his fingers, ripped his black boxers off, put on the condom and rammed his huge cock into Jongdae’s needy hole. Making Jongdae cry out as he began to thrust in an animalistic pace into the boy. Instantly finding his prostate with his second thrust and so he kept hitting that spot._ _ _

___“DADDY! God-....R-Right there -ah!-”, Jongdae shouted and Chanyeol kept hitting that spot. His pace becoming ruthless as he pounded deeper and deeper into the boy. Literally splitting him open, like he had promised. That unfamiliar stretch, tough, resulted in Jongdae’s insides squeezing Chanyeol’s cock incredibly tight, which made the taller release a low grunt._ _ _

___“God! Kitten....Such a good slut for Daddy’s cock. Taking it all the way in and squeezing my cock so good -ugh!- so tight! Like a good Kitten should do it”, Chanyeol praised as he licked over the Hickeys again. Making Jongdae moan loudly as he gripped the sheets, still not allowed to move his arms._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___But Chanyeol quickly changed that as he removed the shirt and took Jongdae’s hands. Entwining their fingers as he kept pounding into the boys tight head. Always making sure to give him the greatest pleasure possible and to keep hitting the smaller’s prostate._ _ _

___So soon the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping and long drawn out moans and groans. Both too lost in their minds that they didn’t care if the neighbours would be going to hear them. Not that they haven care in the beginning…_ _ _

___ _

___ _

___“Oh my g-…Daddy!”, Jongdae moaned, when he felt a familiar coiling in his stomach building that made his body quiver. And Chanyeol seemed to notice that too, because he again gripped the other’s angry red cock tightly, which made Jongdae sob in despair._ _ _

___“Please Daddy!”, he screamed and Chanyeol chuckled, “Please -ngh!- what, Kitten?” and Jongdae felt himself near losing consciousness, because the pleasure was just becoming too much to deal with. With his vision almost totally blank, his mind long gone and his body trembling uncontrollably._ _ _

___It was just too much....The overstimulation became too much for him._ _ _

___So he mewled, “Please let me cum, Daddy! Please....I-I’ve oh!- b-been a g-good Kitten. So....god! P-please Daddy. Let your Kitten cum.”_ _ _

___And at that Chanyeol hummed lowly. “Yes, you’re mine, Kitten. You’re my good -mmh!- Kitten...and you’ve behaved so so good. So yes, cum my pretty baby. Cum for your Daddy”, he groaned and released Jongdae’s pulsating cock as he hit the boy’s prostate one last time._ _ _

___That sent Jongdae over the edge and he spasmed his loads all over his and Chanyeol’s chest. Screaming a loud “DADDY!” as his body shook violently. His insides tightening unbelievably good around Chanyeol’s monstrous cock that he just came seconds later with Jongdae’s name on his lips, before he pulled out and collapsed right beside Jongdae._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___Both panting and trying to catch their breath for the next few minutes._ _ _

___And when they both had calmed down, Chanyeol hugged Jongdae close to his chest. Pressing the boy tightly against him as he buried his nose in the other’s sweaty hair. Inhaling the sweaty sweet orange scent, before he kissed the smaller’s temple, Making Jongdae shift in his hold until sleepy eyes were met with Chanyeol’s bright ones._ _ _

___That let a lazy smile play at the corners of Jongdae’s lips and when Chanyeol kissed his nose he squeaked slightly, before he snuggled closer to the other. Hiding his face in the crook of the other’s neck. Breathing in the musky scent and hummed, when the taller kissed his head another time, before he stood up to take a towel to clean them both. He then put on his boxers again and dressed Jongdae in an oversized white shirt._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___After that he got back into the grey duvet covers and hugged Jongdae close again._ _ _

___Whispering a silent, “You were perfect, Jongdae. The sex was amazing. The best I’ve ever had my beautiful sunshine. Believe me. So stop doubting yourself, my sunshine. You’re perfect the way you are. And if you not believe me, I’m gonna show you until you believe me. I love you Jongdae. I love you so so much”, to the lightly snoring boy, who was already dozing off._ _ _

___But apparently Jongdae had been conscious enough to at least hear the last part and blushed slightly. Feeling his heart beating a bit faster again as the emotions exploded inside him, when he said, “I love you too, Chanyeol” back._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___Conjuring a bright smile onto the taller's face, before the both of them dozed off to dreamland._ _ _


End file.
